Find Your Happy Place
by MakoRain
Summary: Second in the 'dream within a dream' series. Can stand alone as a nice fluff fic as well. Once again, no sleep for Tifa, until Cloud has his hands in things.


A/N: This is the second story of what I have dubbed my 'dream within a dream' series. Since I am always lacking in sleep I figured I might as well get some use out of all that not sleeping time. Again, Tifa can't sleep and so Cloud helps her in a new rather relaxing way.

"**Find Your Happy Place"**

**By MakoRain**

(Tifa POV)

The stars floated above her, their magical glow in the dark room fulfilling their purpose of entertaining her eyes. Well, they might as well be since her eyes weren't tired and therefore not getting any sleep. The rest of Tifa's body screamed in protest for relaxation and try as she did her mind would not cease hold of the sleep she so desperately wanted and needed to function the next day.

_Why do you keep doing this?_ She thought bitterly and her mind mocked her, reminding her of yet another thing she had to do tomorrow. As the to do list continued to grow, Tifa considered smothering it out with her pillow over her face but she had always had a rather uncomfortable fear of having something over her face like that and she was pretty sure the pillow would not help that any.

_Did I wash the dishes?_ The urge to check was overwhelming and just as she shifted to get out of bed, a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Cloud's voice was muffled a bit by the pillow half in his mouth but Tifa still heard him around the obstruction.

"I don't think I did the dishes. They have to be done for opening tomorrow."

"I did them, Teef, just like you told me to. Now go back to bed."

She sat on the edge, her feet touching the room's cold floor while she looked back at him skeptically.

"Are you sure? I don't-"

"For the love of god, go to sleep!" Cloud mumbled half heartedly into his pillow.

Tifa sighed and lay back down, trusting his memory over her own. Her hands idly fiddled with the sheets and blankets covering her, trying to find content with something to do. They made their way to Cloud's side, inching closer and closer to his arm as with a mind of their own but Tifa didn't object, she loved touching him. He looked so cute sleeping on his stomach with his face half in his pillow, like a little boy happily dreaming of being a space cowboy or something silly like that.

Soon her fingers hovered over his skin, wanting so badly to touch him but hesitating. _He needs his sleep…_but her reasoning didn't matter as her hand lightly caressed his skin, so warm to the touch that it soothed her a bit just to be in contact with. A soft sigh escaped his form and he shuddered, making Tifa move up his arm to his shoulder before tracing lines back down to his hands which curled around hers at the feel of her soft skin on his.

"That's not helping me rest, Teef, no matter how good it feels." His face was turned to hers with his eyes closed and a serene smile on his lips.

"Sorry," she whispered, leaning over him but her voice spoke anything but apologetic. Her light breath tickled his face and he opened his drowsy cerulean eyes, finding her hazel orbs gazing down at him, wanting him to make it all better again.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, facing her completely on his right side.

"No. My mind won't let me." She looked so lost it made Cloud want to give her anything, especially the sleep she craved when and idea popped into his head. Patting the spot in the bed next to him, he said "Lay down."

Tifa looked where he motioned and she sighed sadly; she was really hoping he would work his magic like before. Apparently not tonight.

"Cloud, I've already tried that."

"Not like this, Teef. Just lie down." He added before she could protest any further and thankfully she did as she was told. With her lying down now, Cloud repositioned her to rest her head on his stomach, which she did while giving him odd glances. Her head moved up and down with Cloud's breathing and after a few moments she couldn't help but ask "Now what?"

"Find your happy place," he answered matter of factly and closed his eyes once again closed, seeming to find _his_ happy place with ease.

"Excuse me?" she asked, clearly doubting this new sleeping technique. Sure, he'd helped her before by kissing her goodnight and singing her a lullaby…but this? This was so…unCloud; but one look at his peaceful face told her it was worth a try if it would let her sleep.

Breathe in, breathe out…breathe in, breathe out…her breaths met Cloud's easily and soon she felt her body relax floatingly but her mind wouldn't be thwarted so simply. As if hearing her pleas, Cloud placed one hand on each side of her head and slowly started rubbing her temples, making a soft sigh pass from between her lips.

It was working! Her mind's hum died down to a little buzz as if she was wired with electrical cables but at least it wasn't as bad as before. His hands urged the buzz to lessen but he couldn't make it completely go away so Tifa focused on the movement of his hands along with his chest to silence the ever present hum. It wasn't working anymore.

"Did you find your happy place?" His voice startled her; she was so focused on the hum and his breathing.

"Hmm?"

"Your happy place… describe it to me."

Tifa was so lost in the sounds that her mind was blank; there was no picture, no objects, no scenery, nothing. She concentrated and soon found the buzz melting into the sound of the sea, waves racing up the beach and withdrawing in the rhythm to the breeze. The sun shown down on her brightly and bathed her in warmth as she lay on the beach in a stylish bikini. She looked over and Cloud was there, sprawled out on a blanket next to her in the sand, basking in the sun's glow as it kissed his bare chest. Soon he was rubbing lotion on her warm body so she wouldn't burn and his hands slid smoothly up her arms…

Tifa opened her eyes to the feeling of Cloud's hands rubbing up and down her arms and she blushed, just now realizing she had been telling him everything.

"That's a happy place for me, too." He said and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me try again."

His hands continued to massage her temples and soon she found herself in a forest surrounded by birds singing above and twigs snapping below her as she walked on. Flowers of every shade and fragrance greeted her along the way and she soon found herself in a clearing that held a beautiful view of a lush rainforest with waterfalls and valleys as far as the eye could see. Cloud stood at the edge, looking down at the view in wonder and turned to see her make her way towards him. He took her hand and led her to where he'd been taking it all in and as he spread his hands out to display the scenery a rainbow appeared.

"Amazing," Tifa breathed and opened her eyes to the bedroom once again.

"Sounded like an adventure." Cloud spoke above her before yawning.

"Just one more," she promised and his hands stayed in place, moving her into a field of fireflies glowing in the growing twilight. She acted as a child and chased the glow, trying to catch them with Cloud not far behind, having more fun than her if possible. They laughed and fell happily tired to the ground, the grass whispering wit the hush of the wind as they lay on their backs, watching the night sky and its twinkling stars above.

Cloud said something about Orion and pointed with his free hand to the constellation while holding her hand with the other. He continued to outline the shapes of the stars and soon Tifa felt content and ready to drift away.

Cloud's hands left her temples but she didn't notice, still focused on his voice talking in her happy place. "Sweet dreams," he whispered and kissed her forehead before falling asleep, back with her in her happy place.

"I always will with you," Tifa said quietly before sleep happily overtook her completely and she slept sounder than ever before.

The End


End file.
